LAURA""S BLEND is a blend of compounds that are blended together to produce an organic fertilizer that is environmental friendly for the applications of organic fertilizers for the enhancement of growth of plants or farm products that require soil treatment. The blend is determined by the ingredients that are needed to enhance the soil conditions, where the applications are to be applied. LAURA""S BLEND is composed of several components that make LAURS"" BLEND a organic commercial compose. The arrangement is a follows:
1. CHICKEN, CATTLE, AND PIG WASTE: The high contents of nutriments and natural discharges from these animals can and probably will damage the environment that they exist in and any run off from these locations will have damage to the waters that are in the rivers, lakes, and man made containments that we use for recreation and drinking water.
2. LEVEL 2 SLUDGE: Level two sludge is the result of the filtering that is done to remove the waste and other products that have been allowed to be present in the water that we use for drinking. This sludge that the treatment plants produces is now being applied directly to land as a way of the city to get rid of this material. The EPA (to my understanding) has said that this is to stop and the only place that this sludge is to be deposited is at landfill.
3. GREEN WASTE: Green waste consists of grass, trees, leafs and any components of naturals green products According to information provided by my local landfill, green waste take up over 50% of the landfill
4. PAPER PRODUCTS AND PAPER WASTE AND WOOD WASTE: These products can be used as a filler in the compose. Paper products would consist of things such as boxes, paper bags, newspaper, (after ink removal). Wood Waste would consist of things like railroad ties, saw dust, woods chips.
5. ASH: This material comes from our electric power plants that use coal as a source of energy to make electricity.